Story of us
by No Tratie equals No Life
Summary: Its katie's first year of camp her dad had just dropped her off and she was already having a blast but when a certain son of hermes takes interest in her, her life becomes difficalt but what happens when she starts falling for him!
1. Chapter 1 : The day we meet

kaite's pov

I was standing at the top of half blood hill, next to Thalias tree, it was my first year at camp and my dad had just dropped me off. I was heading down to the big house when i realised the kind of activitys the campers were doing,

they were doing things like cannoing, rock climbing, sword fighting, achery, crafts, gardening and heaps more.

When i got to the big house i found chiron sitting in a wheelchair with a bunch of other people playing some kind of card game. When he finally noticed me he got a girl named Amelia to show me around camp!

We were walking towards the pavillion when a couple of boys who loked like twins came running up to us!

From what i say they looked like nice but when i saw the experesion on amelias face i started to think that they wern't, from the way she acted it semmed like the had some kind of deisese. When they reached us they started talking to amelia and from her expresion it looked like she was really anoyed about that!

"hey Amelia, Who's this? " asked the shorted one of the two

"hello Stoll, This is Kaite, but why would you want to know? "

" The reason i want to know is so that my brother can ask her out"

" I can understand that, But why are you here? "

" Why to see you of course "

Amelia was about to say something to him, but i cut her of befor she could say anything by asking...

" Hey guys could you please continue this later, i knida want to get ready for dinner, but i still haven't beem shown around camp yet! "

" Oh, Sorry Kaite, I didn't mean to..."

but before she could finish her sentence i cut her off and told her that it was fine, but then the taller one of the brothers said to me while putting his arm around my shoulders.

" Hey how about i show you around camp and we can let the love birds carry on fighting? "

" Ah, no thanks, i would rather have ameila show me around camp, plus i don't think thier love birds beacuse other wise they wouldn't be fighting like that and i don't even know you name!" I said while taking his arm off my shoulder and whalking away laughing with ameila.

When we were ears-shot away from the brothers i asked amelia " Who were they? "

" Oh, thas Travis and Coonor stoll, Their lukes right hand men in the hermes cabin, plus they look like twins but their not Travis is older by a year and is taller than connor, but if you ask me the are bad news and if i were you i would stay away from them, Wait why do you ask? "

" No reason, Just wondering "

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that its a bit short, i'm still working on length<br>Please review i would like to know if my storys are any good!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : midnight stroll

**Kaites POV **

The rest of the day went really smoothly , i was given a place to stay in the Hermes cabin until i got claimed and i even made some new friends , but the most exciting thing was at i was sitting next to Amelia at the Hermes cabin benches when Dionysus made an announcement!

" Attention campers, we have a new camper and her name is Kate Garden"

" Actually its Katie Gardner"

" Whatever "

And that when a fiery gold sign appeared above my head, the sign was a piece of wheat in a circle it was the sign of Demeter. The whole Demeter cabin went up in cheers as they came to congratulate me and take me to the area designated for Demeter kids.

Later that night i was lying in on my bunk in my cabin when i heard a knocking on the window at first i tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but after about five minutes i couldn't take it anymore so i got out of bed and slipped on a pair of jean shorts my favorite jumper and my shoes. I didn't want to wake up my siblings so i silently sneaked out the door and closed it being me , when i was outside i started walking down to the beach which was pretty odd since i hate being at the beach or any where near open spaces full of water!

When i was almost at the beach i felt some ones hand cover my mouth and whispered into my ear don't scream or the harpies will hear you and i instantly knew who the voice belonged to it was one of the brothers!  
>He finally let go of me and as soon as he did i turned around and asked him half whispering<p>

" Why on earth did you just do that and why are you even here "

" Well, Gardner since you asked so nicely, i was out in a walk when i saw you and i thought i would come and say hi "

" yes, well sneaking up on people and and scaring the F****** daylights out of them is not saying hello and why did you even sneak up on me "

" I didn't sneak up on you i crept up to you and i did it because i wanted to, Now if you will excuse me i am going to go back to my cabin to sleep! "

" Whatever, wait you never told me your name! "

" My name is Travis, Travis Stoll "

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV <strong>

I was lying in bed thinking about what i had just done told Katie a lie and left her standing there (but then again i do lie to everyone even my mom), that's when i realized why i had done that to her, i was starting to fall for her!  
>I tried to ignore the fact but i couldn't , so i just closed my eyes and went into a deep sleep.<p>

I was dreaming i was in a cornfield just standing there there admiring the view, that's when i noticed the girl standing at the other end of the cornfield opposite me, i couldn't help but walk towards her, i was almost there and could just about touch her but i was suddenly woken but my brother Connor kindly tipping a bucket of icy cold water on my head, i was really annoyed i was having the most wonderful dream ever and he goes and ruins it by waking me up. After finally getting up and having a shower and putting on some clean clothes i walked out of my cabin and headed down to the dinning pavilion to get some breakfast.

When i got there i found my siblings being yelled at by Demeter because they didn't have any cereal for breakfast, so i decided to ignore them and go see my best friend Jamie ( or jay for short, from the hephaestus cabin ). When got there Jamie was in a fight with one of the ares kids i think his name was jack. i tried breaking up the fight but that failed miserably, instead of helping Jamie i got hit in the face by jack and i blacked out

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys Hoped you liked the chapter and please do reveiw!<br>I'm Gonna post the next chapter soon i am writing two storys at the same time so i am trying write a couple chapters for each story a day!  
>If you like this story you might like my other story Letters aswell!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : helping the hurt

**Travis's pov**

I woke up felling horrible i had a bleeding nose, a black eye and a horrible headace, i looked around trying to figure out my suroundings and where i was then i heard voices and i imediatly knew who they belonged to Chiron & Kaite So i closed my eyes and pretended to still be knocked out. When they reached the room i was in chiron started asking kaite quetions about what happened.

" Kaite"

" Yeah "

" Could you please tell me what caused travis to knocked out and in the imfermary "

" Okay, Jamie & Jack were fighting beacause jack wanted jamie to make a device that would make my mother shut up beacause she was yelling at campers who didn't have cereal for breakfast and Jamie refused so jack got angry and they got into a fight a Travis being the idiot he is tried to stop the fight bu instead ha got hit in the face and he blacked out! "

" Thank you Katie"

" Its Okay it was no problem "

" Hey Katie, would you mind keeping an eye on Travis while i go and run some erans? "

" No i don't mind "

" Okay , thanks a lot "

As soon as chiron left the room katie sat down on one of the chairs and i opened my eyes and started staring at her, she was actullay alot prettier than i thought see was long dark brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail, Green eyes the coulor of moss and olive skin tone i could have gone on forever listing her features but she noticed me looking at her and she got supisus!

" Why are you staring at me " she asked in a creeped out tone

" i'm not staring at you, i am trying to figure out why you are here while looking at you "

" When you look at someone for a long time it is called staring you know "

" Is not "

" Is too "

" Is not "

" Is too "

I was about to say is not but i was interupted bu chiron breaking up out fight

" Well i see you've woken up "

" Hey Chiron, now that the he's woken up can i go? "

" Of course you can Katie i need to speak with Travis anyway "

* * *

><p><strong>Katies Pov<strong>

I was heading out of the imfermary when i hear someone scream but it wasn't a scream of joy or happyness is was

a scream of pain, i ran towards the soumd of the scream but the scream suddenlt stopped, i was sure i heard it come from the forest so i headed in there and i know that it was a stupid idea going into the forest alone but someone was in trouble so i had to. I started to search for the sorce of the scream and after about five minutes i found it. Amelia was lying on the ground and was cover in cuts and blood, i tried to crarry her back to camp but that failed i was to weak to carry her i started calling for help but after a few minutes still no one had come so i started dragging her it might of made her more battered but it meant she would get to camp. when i was about a third of the way back to camp connor found us and he helped me take amelia back to camp.

When we got to the imfermary we found chiron already there waiting for us and he led us in to a room where amelia was givin some ambrosha and nectorand her cuts healed almost intantly, by this point i was so exusted from looking after injered people all day and i couldn't last any longer so i left amelia with connor and headed out to the strawberry fields to plant some strawberrys.

When i got o the stawberry feilds i was happy to see that no-one was in the feilds which meant i could relax without being interupted. But sadly that was short lived beacause the conch horn blew signaling that it was time for dinner!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys hope you liked the chapter i'm gonna update as soon as i can<br>Please excuse my spelling and grammer i'm not the best speller and my speller cheaker is stuffed up  
>but i hope you like the story so far if you have any ideas feel free to tell me and i need your opinions on if i should write the story up until they are about 24 or if i should end it when they start dating? Please help :) And if you do i will send a virtual cookie like this one (::)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 : dinner & a game

**Katie's POV**

I ran to meet my cabin at the Demeter cabin, so that we could head to dinner and get some food before the game of capture the flag.  
>When we got to the pavilion and we had all gotten some food on our plates and given the best portion to the god of our choice we went<br>and sat at our table and just as we did Chiron stood up and announced that we would be starting our game of capture the flag in half an  
>hour and that Athena, Demeter, Apollo &amp; ares would be up against Hermes, hephaestus &amp; Aphrodite.<p>

As i was walking with my cabin to Zeus' fist in the forest where we had our flag set up Miranda was telling me the rules and how to  
>play and she also told me that i would be trying to get the other teams flag with Amelia and the others. As we reached Zeus's fist a<br>conch horn blew say Chiron yelled out " The game is about to begin and there will be no maiming or killing, the games now may begin "  
>and then he blew the conch horn again and everyone charged.<p>

I was trying to follow Amelia but i soon lost sight of her i tried going in the direction Amelia had went but that was a huge mistake  
>because i tripped on a tree root and fell into one of the other teams traps. It was pretty easy to get out of the trap because it was<br>in a tree and all i had to do was cut the rope that was holding me but when i got to my feet again i wasn't so lucky i was trapped by  
>the stolls. I knew that i would never be able to escape them but then i saw Amelia and she luckily saw me as well. I knew that i would<br>never be able to run away so i told Amelia in sign language that i will grow vines around their body's and you cover their moths with rope  
>and we will hold them hostage till the end of the game.<p>

Unfortunately Travis saw my hands moving and he thought i was trying to pull some kind of escape trick so he stupidly asked " Katie what are you doing "

" What do you mean " Katie asked in a confused voice even though she wasn't confused

" What were you just doing with your hands? "

" Oh that, I always do that when i am bored or nerves "

" Okay then carry on "

At this point they still hadn't realized that the had grape vines slowly creeping up their body's, they only noticed when the vines reached  
>their shoulders and they could no longer move and that's when we couldn't risk it any more and we covered up their mouths and held them<br>hostage until the conch horn blew again signaling the game was over. So i willed the vines to disappear then walked away with Amelia to  
>go see who won.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the chapter please review!  
>I need your opinions on if i should stop the story when they start dating or if i should make it continue unitil they are young adults and make the get marred please tell me waht you think !<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 : How to tell her

**Travis's POV **

I was walking back to my cabin with Connor unable to talk i still couldn't believe that i had been trick by Katie freaking Gardner i mean what was wrong with us how could we let that happen and to make it even worse our team lost the capture the flag game which made us feel even worse!

As i reached my cabin i almost collapsed in exhausting, if it hadn't been for my half sister Katherine i would have fallen on the ground and fallen asleep. After she helped me to my bunk the moment my head hit my pillow i fell in to a deep sleep. At first i had a dreamless sleep but after a while an image of a cornfield started to appear in my head when it had become a clear image i saw the girl standing in the same spot as my last dream and once again i started walking towards her, as i reached her she slowly turned around and i got a good look at her. She had long dark brown hair that reached half way down her back & bright green eyes the colour of moss, she was the most beautiful i had ever seen and that's when i realized who the girl was it was Katie Gardner!

I woke with a start, i knew what i had to do, i had to ask Katie out before she went back home for the summer to see her dad!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Katie's POV <span>**

I woke up to the sun shinning in my eyes and i knew that i didn't have time to sleep in so got up & started getting ready to leave. I was half way through packing when my siblings started waking up but that didn't worry me as long as they were all up before i left so i could say goodbye.

After breakfast i was walking around trying to find my friends so that i could say goodbye to them but at the same time i was also looking for Travis, i was hoping i would see him before i left because i wanted to say goodbye, he wasn't one of my best friends but i still wanted to say goodbye to the idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Travis's POV <strong>

After breakfast i didn't want to waste any time so i ran straight towards the hephaestus cabin to find Charles when i got to the cabin he wasn't there so i headed to the forges and thankfully was there.

" Hey Charle's "

" What do you want Stoll "

" I was wondering if you could make a necklace for me with the words ' miss you ' on the back? "

" Sure, wait who's it for "

" Someone, Hey do you think you could have it done by 1 pm? "

" Sure thing "

" Sweet thanks, I'll see you at one, Bye "

" Bye "

Now that i had that done i now only had to find a box of some sort to put it in and i knew just where to get it. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you liked the chapter!  
>I have decided that i am not going to make another chapter after chapter 7 instead i am going to right a Sequel!<br>Please review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Authers Note

_**A/N: I won't be able to post for a while cause i am really busy but i will do my best to post a new chapter before school starts next year!**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Goodbyes

Katie's POV

I was standing at the top of half blood hill when my dad came up to me.

" Hey Kate's "

" Hey Dad "

" You ready to go "

" yup "

" Okay, lets head off then "

As i was walking down to the car i heard someone yell out my name, at first i thought it was my imagination but then i heard it again but this time it was closer, when i turned around i found Travis running towards me carrying some sort of box. When he reached me i was shock to find he didn't say something completely idiotic instead he said...

" Sorry I'm late i was really busy "

" Its fine Travis, stop worrying "

" Okay ''

After a minute had past is started getting awkward and i was about to break the silence when Travis did.

" Well i guess i will see you next summer "

" Yeah I guess so, unless i get killed "

" Hey don't worry about things like that, thats your dad's job "

" Yeah your right, well i guess i will see you next summer "

" Yeah i will see you then, Katie wait i almost forgot i got you this but you have to wait till you get home to open it "

" Um, Thanks Travis, I have to go but i will see you next summer, Bye " I said as i gave Travis a kiss on the cheek and started walking down the hill.

" Bye "

As i drove away in the distance i could see Travis jumping around like a lunatic. When he was finally out of sight i opened up the box he gave me and in side was the most beautiful necklace i had ever seen it was gold with a love heart pendent that had the words miss you on it. All i could think was i can't wait to get back to camp!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you liked the story, if you have any suggstions for my next story please tell me!<br>And if you have any OC's ( own characters ) you want me to include please fill in this form thing**_

_**Name:  
>Age:<br>What they look like:  
>Godly Peraent:<br>Power ( if they have one ) :  
>Siblings:<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading hope you liked it, And here is a virtual cookie for anyone who read my story (::)**_


End file.
